Kodoh Kuraki (Manga)
:This article is for the manga version of Kodoh Kuraki. For their anime counterpart, see Kodoh Kuraki. Kodoh Kuraki (Japanese: 蔵木コドウ, Kuraki Kodou) is the introductory villain, later an anti-hero; of the manga series, Crash B-Daman by Tomoya Kuratani. His B-Damans are Rave Pegasus and Shade Wyvern. Appearance Kodoh is a tall 13 year-old male with red eyes and long silver hair with red highlights. He has red eyes with sharp black pupils, he also has very long silver hair that reaches a little above his knees. His hair has red highlights on his bangs and both sides of his forehead. His hair is noticeably a bit shorter than his anime counterpart. While performing his assassin duties, he wears a sleeveless dark purple unitard and his biceps are noticeably bandaged, hiding the mark of the Evil Deity Organization in the left side. Personality Kodoh exhibits the characteristics of a Tsundere type of character. Kodoh is easily seen as the polar opposite of Hitto Tamaga as the former is the calm, cool, collected and highly-athletic anti-hero type. In the manga adaptation, Kodoh is portrayed as a cold-hearted, ruthless and sadistic assassin as opposed to the beautiful narcissist in the anime series. In his first appearance in the manga, Kodoh did not hesitate to use Jubee and Konta as his targets knowing fully well that he may kill them both. Kodoh is also devil-may-care over the idea of blowing up a church as seen in his next appearance. Biography Background Kodoh Kuraki is one of the main characters in the Manga adaptation by Tomoya Kuritani. In the Manga, Kodoh is an assassin working for the Evil Deity Organization. His evil deity mark is on his left arm. His age is different than the anime series, as he is 13 years old in the manga. Kodoh was an orphan who was picked up by Tycoon Shou, who trained him to become a ruthless assassin. Crash B-Daman (Manga) Debut and Crash Tower Battle against Hitto Tamaga Kodoh first appeared in the introduction to Chapter 4. He is wearing a white poncho over his clothes and a ninja-style mask over his head to hide his identity while he spied on the Tamaga household. In the fourth chapter, Kodoh makes a sudden appearance on top of the Crash Tower which is being practiced on by Konta and Jubee. He demands for Magnum Ifrit, but when the two refused, he beats both of them and then tied them up in one of the Crash Towers to be used as targets. Hitto returns to find Konta and Jubee bound to the Crash Tower. Kodoh stealthly appears behind him and then takes off his poncho, revealing the mark of the Evil Deity Organization in his left bicep. He introduces himself as an assassin for the Evil Deity Organization, and challenges Hitto to a Five-Pillar Crash Tower Battle and one of them is making use of the same Crash Tower where Konta and Jubee are tied up in. This will be Kodoh's target which Hitto must protect. Hitto refuses, knowing that if Kodoh shatters the pillars, it will cause the Crash Tower to fall down and kill both Konta and Jubee. Kodoh fires at the tower, crashing three of the pillars. He reiterates his purpose that he came there to take Magnum Ifrit while sadistically taunting Hitto. Hitto decided to protect his friends by raining down shot after shot in hopes to bring down Kodoh's Crash Tower first. Kodoh's tower is down to the last three while Hitto's is down to the last two including the center pillar. To deal the penultimate blow, Kodoh powers up to his terrifying "Wolf Form" and unleashes a powerful combined attack from his two B-Damans, destroying one of the pillars. Kodoh briefly reminisces about the brutal training that he had received as a child. He was specifically trained to hold two guns, to which he lashes out at Hitto's use of only one gun and overconfidence. Hitto takes out Konta's Blitz Garuda and Jubee's Bal Tauros, much to Kodoh's surprise, and wields all three B-Daman simultaneously with Magnum Ifrit in his mouth. Kodoh watches as Hitto goes up into his Crash Tower and fires a powerful blast from all three B-Daman. Kodoh tried to stop the barrage of attacks with his double shot, but Hitto's powerful triple shot prevails. Kodoh is knocked down in the ensuring explosion from his Crash Tower but he still manages to get up. Both of his B-Daman were also bent by their respective barrels. Kodoh swiftly escapes, but not without warning Hitto of what's yet to come. Battle at the Church Kodoh returns to the second chapter in the second volume, seventh chapter overall. He is seen inside the church which Teruma frequently visits. Kodoh orders the sweet-looking assassin to infiltrate the Tamaga household as their new helper. Kodoh reappears mid-way the chapter when Teruma returns to the church and tells him that he's dropping out of the mission. He is infuriated and reiterated to Teruma that there will be "terrible consequences" should he drop out or fail. Kodoh is visited by Teruma for the third time. The former is infuriated further when Teruma's conscience made him fail the mission. Kodoh fires at Teruma's direction to further impose authority on him. However, Hitto barges in to find Teruma. Kodoh then decided to order Teruma to challenge Hitto to a one-on-one battle. Kodoh destroys the cross behind him and reveals that he had planted a bomb with the symbol of the Evil Deity Organization on it, much to the horror of Hitto and especially Teruma. While Hitto and Teruma are getting into the battle and reconciling a bit on the way, Kodoh shoots Magnum Ifrit out of Hitto's hands, causing it to skitter towards the cross target. When Hitto goes to retrieve it, Kodoh commands Teruma to shoot the cross target so that it can kill Hitto. Teruma hesitates but shoots anyway. Teruma had his marble intentionally miss the target, at which Kodoh completely loses his cool. He stands up and shoots the cross target himself. However, Hitto also pulls out a shot from the Magnum Ifrit causing the cross target to topple down and hit Kodoh as it explodes, blasting the latter out of the church. The Magajin Tournament Kodoh returns to the castle of the Evil Deity at the beginning of the ninth chapter. He arrives to Kyousuke's room to report to him his' and Teruma's failure to obtain Magnum Ifrit. He angers Kyousuke, who then beats the former up claiming that torturing Kodoh is more pleasurable than building a Plamo. Tycoon Shou arrives and Kyousuke stops the act. Shou reminded them to prepare for the upcoming tournament where Hitto Tamaga and friends might show up in order to rescue Koutarou. Kodoh swore behind Kyousuke's back that he will beat him in that tournament. In the tournament venue, all Eight Descendants gather in the stage. Kodoh immediately noticed that Teruma returned with an extra person with him. Kodoh and the other six later found out this is Hitto Tamaga in disguise and he has planted a bomb on Magnum Ifrit, so that if anyone of the eight tries to take it, it will explode and kill everyone. Kyousuke orders the descendants to take Magnum Ifrit regardless, but Kodoh stays behind and did not participate in the ensuring chaos. Kodoh requested that he and Hitto have a proper battle to decide things out. Kodoh reminisces about his past as an orphan who was picked up by the man he would go on to call as his father as he grew up - Tycoon Shou. As such, his loyalty belongs to the said man. When Kodoh and Hitto's conversation annoyed Kyousuke, Kodoh gets brutally kicked into the wall. Kodoh gets up and loses his cool when Kyousuke interrupts his battle with Hitto, as well as tormenting Teruma along the way. He then takes on Kyousuke as Hitto tends to the wounded Teruma. Kodoh fuses his two B-Damans into Eclipse Dragon then takes on Kyousuke. Much to his surprise, Kyousuke activates his trump card and turned into a devilish being. The powered-up Kyousuke proved overwhelming for both Kodoh and Hitto. Kodoh realizes that he has walked into a wrong path all this time, and wished to defect from the Evil Deity Organization. Kyousuke throws a rock at Kodoh, knocking the latter unconscious. A new life Kodoh awoke to find himself and Teruma in an escape boat which is sailing away from the collapsing castle of the Evil Deity. Kodoh is infuriated, and asks everyone else how he got there. Teruma tells him that it was Hitto who carried him to that boat and he did so because he considers Kodoh as his friend. Touched by this, Kodoh decides to accept his new life as part of Hitto's extended family along with Teruma. In the extra chapter, it was revealed that Kodoh had been secretly teaching Koutarou Tamaga some B-Daman techniques. He teams up with his disciple against Hitto and Teruma as they compete on a Crash Tower Battle for the right to eat the last piece of Gyoza. The ensuring chaos knocked a pillar on Koutarou and nobody won but a mouse. Battles Gallery Kodoh_Kuritani01.jpg Kodoh_Kuritani02.jpg Kodoh_Kuritani03.jpg Kodoh_Kuritani04.jpg Profile_Kodoh_Translated.jpg|English character profile (translated). vol1_extra_art_Kodoh01.jpg|End-of-volume extra artwork (volume one). Ex_art_kodoh01.jpg|End-of-volume extra artwork (volume two). Docking_Chariot_Mode.jpg|Docking Chariot Mode. Chariot_Shot.jpg|Chariot Shot. Eclipse Nova.jpg|Eclipse Nova. Kuratani_Kodoh_2014.jpg Kodoh_Matsuri_2014_01.jpg|Kodoh at 6 years old Kodoh_Matsuri_2014_02.jpg|Kodoh's birthday pic Trivia *Kodoh's personality in the manga is largely similar to that of Kyousuke Arasaki in the anime series. Herein, Kodoh appears as ruthless, brutal and goal-oriented while at the same time; is seen many times to have laughed maniacally. However, towards the end, Kodoh had become more calm and cold-hearted just like his anime counterpart except this version has no hint of narcissism at all. *Kodoh's hairstyle has a striking resemblance to that of Ryoko, a character from the anime series, "Tenchi Muyo!". *His birthday is on November 20 and his Blood-Type is A. *His given name is from the Japanese noun "Kodoku" 孤独 meaning Solitude and his family name means Wooden Storehouse. This is befitting his personality and residence. *The character Hiro Washino from Tomoya Kuratani's latest work, Tomodachi Pass, may have been inspired from Kodoh Kuraki. Category:Crash B-Daman (Manga) Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-heroes